


Ради тебя

by fioretta



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioretta/pseuds/fioretta
Summary: Голова Ванды становится похожа на маленькую комнату фанатичного подростка: всё обклеено клочками чужих сознаний, перекликающихся косвенно или напрямую с Зимним Солдатом, везде его лицо и — ах, добродушный Стив Роджерс, большое спасибо, — голос, и знание о временах до, и знание о временах после.





	Ради тебя

Ванда слышит: «Зимний Солдат». Ванда слышит и молчит, и об этом, в самом-то деле, никто рядом с ней тоже не говорит, но чтобы Максимофф услышала, говорить и не обязательно. Ванда залезает в чужие головы, Ванда роется бессовестно и беззастенчиво — да, ну а речи о игре по правилам и не шло.

О том, что смерть Пьетро можно простить, речи тоже не шло и никогда не пойдет — Мстители играют в «добро» и услужливо не сыплют соль на рану, и лишний раз врать им не приходится.

Она — хамелеон, подстраивающий свои действия и слова под то, что от неё ожидают; Ванда отыгрывает свои роли там, где это надо, и ненавидит Мстителей там, где никто не видит.

Ванда — она ведьма, «сверх» без слова «человек», неконтролируемый импульс; маски и притворство — это удел приземистых и обычных людей, и Максимофф приходит к мысли, что спектакли не для неё, стоит ей дольше желаемого задержаться с этой чёртовой рыжей. Романофф загоняет Ванду в костры из своих догадок, которые каждый раз приходится тушить насилу.

Лицемер лицемера, видимо.

Ванда тихо смеётся, играя на струнах своих способностей, и созданная музыка — колыбель для любых сомнений на её счёт. Ванда утоляет жажду коктейлем из одержимости местью и питает себя нежеланием прощать, перерастающим в ненависть.

Топливо для её чудес — эмоции, а уж ими она не обделена.  
Ходить по пределам своих чувств слишком тяжело для живых, но это — это ничего, потому что к таковым она себя уже не причисляет.

Ванда Максимофф похоронена вместе с братом, и это ясно так же, как дважды два, и она перегоняет вспышки волшебства между пальцами, и у алых искорок — силуэты её семьи.

И у алых искорок — лицо всей её жизни.

Ванда хочет стать такой же маленькой искоркой.

Ванда хочет, но ей нельзя, и потому она продолжает думать о том, кто поможет ей отомстить.

Её голова становится похожа на маленькую комнату фанатичного подростка: всё обклеено клочками чужих сознаний, перекликающихся косвенно или напрямую с Зимним Солдатом, везде его лицо и — ах, добродушный Стив Роджерс, большое спасибо, — голос, и знание о временах до, и знание о временах после.

В Ванде много знаний, и она позволяет себе ждать и прикрывать чужие спины.

Потом Максимофф слышит: «Зимний Солдат обнаружен».

///

Когда Джеймс впервые смотрит только на неё, Ванде кажется, что мысли, спрятанные от остальных, вмиг стали известны всем. Джеймс смотрит насквозь, но он не видит.

Не хочет.  
Устал.

Ванда роется в его голове тоже — и почему-то ей кажется, что самая слабая здесь она.

Ванде становится как-то непередаваемо паршиво, она не может уснуть, и эта ночь — единственная, когда она снова всерьёз задумывается о том, стоит ли заходить так далеко.  
Но отступать поздно.

В конце концов, если Ванда не может отомстить за Пьетро, то что она вообще может.

///

Она шагает спокойно и тихо, но Джеймс всё равно слышит. Он смотрит на неё. Внимательно и безынтересно. Ванда останавливается и говорит:

— Солдат...

— Уже нет, — откликается Барнс мгновенно.

Ванда головой только качает и устало трёт глаза.

— Ошибаешься. Прости...

Джеймс успевает только дёрнуться — алый обволакивает его тело, скользит по шее и крутится около головы.

— ... но мне нужен Солдат. Желание. Ржавый. Семнадцать. Рассвет. Печь. Девять. Добросердечный. Возвращение на родину. Один...

И голос Ванды дрожит уж не во сне, а наяву.  
_Ради Пьетро, ради Пьетро, ради Пьетро._

— Товарный вагон.

Ванде не страшно, когда убийца открывает глаза. Ванде пусто, но эта пустота зияет давно. Ванде, может, жаль только, что приходится причинять боль тому, кто давно заслужил покой.

Но брат всегда будет на первом месте.

— Я жду приказаний, — он говорит, и Максимофф держится настолько ровно, насколько это вообще возможно.

И руки больше не полыхают. И глаза больше не слезятся.  
И голос — стальной.

— Старк... нет. Мстители.

— Будет исполнено.


End file.
